federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - February, 2379
This page chronicles posts #4646-4763 and spans the time of February 1st to February 28th of the year 2379. *CP - January, 2379 *CP - March, 2379 Earth Plots First Week Hoping to get a quick bite to eat, PIERCE MACARTHUR visits the well known establishment called Daja and meets MIXIE BRIDGES. They share a drink and she encourages him to be more spontaneous. Second Week Checking out homes in Brazil, QUESTA MUNROE is greeted by JAMES MUNROE to help her pick out a proper place to live. While there they chat about setting up a surprise party for Shawn and the two practice dancing a Cardassian waltz, sexual tension rising between the two. On the way to Earth, ALYN and THREE have a run in with each other and chat about the past. Alyn doesn't understand how Three could have thought Ally had a bad life, and Three doesn't understand how Alyn can think otherwise. Tensions between the two seem to raise. KATAL FABBRO is busy with last minute engineering duties on the Enterprise-E and is forgetting to eat. CATHASACH UNA who has been staying longer at her home helps out with babysitting and makes sure she looks after herself. BRYCE takes it upon himself to inform UNA about Ally, going to the man's office. At the same time, he confronts the man about his relationship with Katal. BRYCE then greets ALYN at the docking bay and she tells him that the Ally he knew really was dead and this Three was a new woman. She hopes Bryce will be able to let go. Hoping to see THREE in person, BRYCE meets up with her and they converse about the future. She seems closed off and emotionless, preferring to be on her own. Still, Bryce offers to be there if she ever needed it. On Earth and living in the Ivory Coast of Africa, AMITY LIU prepares for a girls day out. KATAL arrives with Ben and they have a talk about the men in their lives and she briefly meets Hayden and mCORAT DAMAR. Keeping up with increasing tensions, QUESTA meets with JAMES at the house they've finally bought and catches him painting some of the rooms. Seeing his impressive physique they begin to flirt naturally and end up rolling about in the paint after they fall into it by accident. Questa leaves riled and James leaves disappointed. Third Week Coming back from her toss around in the paint, QUESTA MUNROE arrives to the hotel and meets up with SHAWN MUNROE. They do couple things in the shower and he helps her get clean! Back at the house, QUESTA discovers JAMES MUNROE making a Cabana Hut for the backyard as part of an engineering project. Several innuendos are tossed around and James/Questa increase sexual tension in the air. Having spent some time on Earth, ALYN GARDNER departs, saying her goodbyes to BRYCE WREN, wishing him well in regards to his situation with Three/Ally. Advancing their relationship, CATHASACH UNA is still living with KATAL FABBRO in her Montana home. In the morning before he goes off to work, she asks if he wants to be her boyfriend. THREE is met with an interesting challenge when a Cardassian man named TOSKIN flirts/challenges her to a duel in the gym. There they fight and we get to see some of Three's advanced strength skills. AMITY LIU opens up finally with her new beau mCORAT DAMAR and tells him she wants to get married. Both in love it is agreed and the couple become engaged! The surprise party for SHAWN is underway and he is greeted by many friends, family and co-workers back at their Brazilian home. All moved in it is time to celebrate. QUESTA manages to get somewhat drunk along with JAMES and their tension comes to a head when they begin to fool around in her bedroom before she passes out. Fourth Week Getting out more, PIERCE MACARTHUR meets with MIXIE BRIDGES to go out for drinks and dancing! They get a bit close and talk about their past and families. Pierce seems to get an attachment to the rather wise Mixie. JAMES MUNROE is in a foul mood after the encounter at the party, unsure where Questa stands with things. He opts to not go to his engineering class and speaks with PIERCE to test out so he would have more free time. CATHASACH UNA is out shopping for gifts and is greeted by BRYCE WREN. Bryce takes this time to inform the man he is disappointed in him for his relationship with Katal and insults the woman, planting some seeds of doubt. Then to embarrass the man further pretends to be a gay couple when a saleswoman approaches. We find out in the brief time between their engagement, mCORAT DAMAR was actually a very sophisticated hologram, designed (presumably) by S31. His mobile emitter malfunctioned after saving HAYDEN LIU during a buildings structural collapse. Mourning for him, AMITY LIU is greeted by her father TORAL CEVDAK and asked to come home to Cardassian to grieve. Cardassia Plots First Week Wishing for the best, TALIA DAMAR finally approaches CORAT DAMAR and asks him for a divorce. Suspicious, he inquires why and she explains she has someone else. She offers half of Bentin's paycheck for life and gives up all parental rights to her son. Damar agrees and kicks her out of the house. Once more, ASHTA SAREX goes to the school and fishes for feelings of ELI BEVOK's to try and see where they stand. He assures her that once he is not her TA they would be freer to explore. Meeting BENIO SAREX at the school, ASHTA and him have lunch together and chat about possibly relationships for the other. TALIA arrives to the Sarex home and tells BENTIN SAREX that she was given the divorce. MRS. SAREX wakes up and sees the couple, questioning who she is and is worried when she finds out Talia is Damar's ex-wife. With new missions, DAMAR asks to see DURAS VENIK and OZARA BERN. Damar sends them to Terok Nor, hoping Duras will bring back Kai Cevdak and sends Ozara for more Federation-Cardassian relations. Ready to leave the planet, OZARA goes to HARA BERN at home and tells her she is leaving. Hara is upset she is being abandoned, but the women bond and she assures she won't be more than two weeks. TALIA wakes up in the morning feeling tired and worried despite BENTIN's reassurances. The boy agrees to talk to Damar about this and have things sorted. On the shuttle to Terok Nor, DURAS and OZARA enjoy some innocent flirting as she suggests he should get Eron to agree to a threesome. Second Week Being an opportunist, CORAT DAMAR goes to the Bern residence and meets up with HARA BERN. Using his charm and flirtatious ways he managed to get into her bed and enjoys a wild day with her. In the wrong place at the wrong time, KOHSII DARIN was in the ensuite bathroom and saw everything with the couple. HARA comes in and is shocked, firing Kohsii and threatens to have her arrested for stealing. Kohsii leaves without any of her possessions, ID or money. Angered by the circumstances of late, DAMAR has a chat with BENTIN SAREX and lets the boy know that though he got the girl, this wasn't over. After abusing him some, Damar informs the Kara he owns him and to report for a special assignment. MRS. SAREX shows some concern for Bentin, expression for worry to BENIO SAREX. He assures her that Bentin is an adult and can make his own mistakes. Third Week Out on the streets, KOHSII DARIN has been loitering around business ntil picked up by guards. On the way to a holding cell, DURAS VENIK recognizes her, hears her story and allows her to stay at his quarters on the military base. Getting settled into the military base, KOHSII is given some of DURAS's clothes and gets out alittle to clean up. Unconsciously flirting with him, they talk some about her sexual past but then end up going clothes shopping. BENTIN SAREX is informed his brother, BENIO SAREX, wishes to speak with him. They do so, but Bentin is unable to handle the hard truths of his decision with Talia and the repercussions for the family. The brothers physically fight before Bentin storms off. ASHTA SAREX is brought to HQ by guards and visited by CORAT DAMAR who has set up a meeting for Bentin to watch. He gives her an ultimatum that results in her choosing to give her virginity to him. Damar takes it but makes sure she likes it enough to perhaps want more. Angry at himself and Ashta, BENTIN chooses to get drunk and comes back in the middle of the night. ASHTA takes this time to confess to him what happened with Damar, but he already knows, sending her off so he can sleep. In the morning, BENTIN is more agreeable and hears her out. ASHTA explains what was done was for the best, while Bentin assures her they will be alright financially. He agrees to not go to Kron. Distracted in class that day, ASHTA has a discussion with ELI BEVOK explaining to him what has happened and he tells her he will inquire more with her brothers to step up a wedding. ELI goes to BENIO and tells him he could financially support Ashta. Benio agrees but only with a prenup, forbidding pregnancy until her schooling was done. KOHSII is well on her way to getting a new ID and is looking for new jobs. DURAS comes in and wants to go out, so he takes her to old fling CHIANA T'KARMA who offers up dancing lessons and sexy dresses. BENTIN gets back from his shift, deciding he wishes to transfer to Legate Bern and get a part time civilian job. He and TALIA EVEK chat about wedding plans and their future. HARA BERN is relaxing in her home and is visited by OZARA BERN who has been back from her mission. Ozara asks about Kohsii and is shocked to learn the woman was stealing. Fourth Week With permission from Benio, ELI BEVOK takes the opportunity to invite ASHTA SAREX out for dinner. While there he proposes marriage and she agrees to be his wife. Now engaged, ASHTA wants to get to know him more and visits him in his office, having an intimate encounter. At the Sarex residence, the brides to be, ASHTA and TALIA EVEK plan the weddings! Later in the week, ASHTA makes the commitment to meet with Eli's current wife SELENI BEVOK and chat about the future to come and their roles in the home. Bajor Plots First Week Hoping to speak with the Kai, TH'MATAKALAHN goes to PASHU EISHA and tells him of the recent developments with Karyn Dax-Wolfe. Focusing on the prophecies, they determine that she may the new emissary and she needs to be protected. The Kai is also told of Tucker, but asked to keep the knowledge from the Bajorans to ensure the innocent boy isn't hurt. Second Week Exploring the woods of Bajor, KARYN DAX-WOLFE is lead to a pool of sort and when there sees the 'ghost' of JADZIA DAX who offers encouragement to stay strong and be safe, letting the girl know she will always be there for her. Third Week Wishing to speak with Tucker Door, Kai PASHU EISHA sends a communication to EBEN DORR. He inquires about the child in hopes of seeing both sides of the story and worries Tucker is a real threat. Fourth Week Hoping to speak with the Kai, TUCKER DORR and the wraith inside him send a communication to Bajor. He explains to PASHU EISHA they are a neural Wraith and simply want to return home and willing to help the Prophets over the Pah-Wraiths. PASHU then contacts MARCUS WOLFE in hopes to convincing the Guide to be more open to speaking with this Wraith and put his bias aside. In a rare visit to Bajor, SOLS BRIN makes an appearance at her old home which was now a monestary. She runs into PASHU and they two chat, both seemingly happy for the distraction. A 'Bajoran' woman by the name of WELD ROBIN hires a cargo merchant named LIRIKI to transport some goods to the planet of Carsol. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week On the station to feel useful, CADENCE DAINKEN is helping out LOROT ROSS in the science labs. CORBAN MADDIX arrives after his scare in the holodecks and apologizes to her for his behaviour and the proposes. This time, Cadence accepts. Called to the infirmary, JULIAN BASHIR delivers some bad news to AMITY LIU and tells her that Qwin Ritall attempted suicide and barely lived after injecting himself with several chemicals. The counselors of the station discuss possible alternatives to helping Qwin with this recent situation. Inviting PATRICK REESE along for the ride he sees DENORIAN THAY and GWEN DELANE bicker. Delane suggests a memory wipe which Thay reluctantly agrees to if Qwin knows his rights. REESE takes these suggests to QWIN RITALL and discusses with him the possibilities, hoping to reach out and be there for the man. DENORIAN finishes his shift and is stood up by girlfriend HEIDI HANSEN. Worried he visits her and finds she was just engrossed in this new puzzle game that is being sold on the promenade. Back on the station and off of Earth, Dr. ALYN GARDNER is there to help LOROT ROSS on the new Terraformation project. With the procedure done, QWIN is let out of the infirmary for a brief time and goes to speak with AMITY at the Crow's Nest. We find out, Qwin was told he was in an accident and has the shakes from damage in his nervous system. Another late meeting and DENORIAN goes to see HEIDI HANSEN in her quarters and sees her playing the game once again, this time with more addictive tendencies. She gets her level and quits, taking him to the promenade and buying a game for Thay. TAHMOH ALMIN is preparing to leave the station and needs to speak with CADENCE one more time. He is worried about being with her again and arranges to be in public. At the Crow's Nest, they touch each other under the table and he warns her about the new game going about the station and to not get involved. Breaking he offers to have sex and before she decides, THAY interrupts and sends her off to Maddix. CADENCE arrives on the Fenrir and speaks with MADDIX. Wanting to be truthful with everything, she confesses everything that happens on Sura with Tahmoh and how she was almost with him. Corban gets angry and wants to hurt Tahmoh, but Cadence stops him and they make up. MARCUS WOLFE is back on the station and is visited by EBEN. There the fathers discuss Karyn and Tucker. Hoping to resolve their involvement with the Prophets/Pah-Wraiths, Marcus suggests an exorcism. TUCKER is brought to the daycare on the station and meets with KARYN-DAX WOLFE. They speaks and find out they have the same mother (Katal), but Karyn's jealously erupts along side more of her prophetic like sayings. Second Week Now on the station DURAS VENIK seeks out KAI CEVDAK in informs her he is there to take her back to Cardassia but is again met with opposition and he leaves frustrated. Hearing rumours of the brog return, ALYN GARDNER contacts BRYCE WREN on Earth and tells him that Ally didn't die after all, but had been assimilated. She makes plans to come back to Earth. Also leaving the station, TAHMOH ALMIN is headed to Earth and makes one last stop to see HEIDI HANSEN. He tells her how to get to a high level on the sphere game and she gets even more addicted to it. MARCUS WOLFE finds EZRI DAX with the 'good' news that he is brain damaged; making the claim he needs her as an Imzadi more plausible. She is pleased and tells him about the newest mission the Fenrir is going to go on, as well as some of her future ambitions. Also before the Fenrir leaves, EBEN speaks with MARCUS about Tucker's words, explaining that the Wraith doesn't have bad intentions and that it I is Karyn who needs the exorcism. In the end, the two are even more suspicious of the other. DURAS finds KAI once more for a last ditch effort to get the woman off the station, but she once more refuses and he gives up, leaving with Ozara empty handed. Third Week Keeping up with their sexual relations, LOROT ROSS and KAI CEVDAK have a brief conversation in the morning about their past lovers, coming to see they were even more alike than once thought. RAZI SEN visits the Crow's Nest to reacquaint herself with QWIN RITALL who, after the memory wipe, no longer remembers who she is. They start off a new friendship and make plans for dinner. Falling into old habits, QWIN and RAZI end up in the holodeck and flirt with each other, Qwin expressing he did like women from time to time, but hold off intimate contact until Razi was ready. Fourth Week Agreeing to speak with the Wraith, MARCUS makes it on the Fenrir, but first meets with EZRI DAX. The couple chat some, happy to just be together. CADENCE DAINKEN has a visit with DENORIAN THAY. The first in a long time since her meetings with Delane, she discovers that Thay is different/distracted and asks about his new love life, along with inviting him to her wedding. Catching up on a lost visit, KATAL FABBRO arrives to the station and surprises MARLON NADIS. She catches up on station gossip and finds out that Marlon is moving to Earth. PATRICK REESE opts to check in on his old friend and has dinner with QWIN RITALL. Qwin has gotten more gay and openly flirts with the Commander. LOROT ROSS is worried for ALYN GARDNER as her qork quality has gone down. We find out she has slipped back into her TC addiction and begins to struggle with how much control she has. Angry, MARCUS makes his way to KATAL's quarters and starts to rant and rave about Eben. This time they manage to not fight too much and she is even invited to a family outing on Bajor with Marcus/Karyn. With permission to marry, ELI BEVOK takes ASHTA SAREX out to a fancy dinner. While there the professor pops the question and Ashta agrees to be his fiance. Pleased to be engaged, ASHTA wants to further her relationship and visits ELI in his office, where the two make out and share a brief intimate experience. Returning home, ASHTA meets up with TALIA EVEK and the two soon to be brides chat about wedding plans and being 'sisters.' USS Fenrir Plots First Week New missions pop up and MADDIX calls MATTHEW HUNTER to his ready room and tells him about issues with the Klingon, as well as new orders from Admiral Vellop to send Eben Dorr to engage the borg. Being a Bijani he will retain his individuality after being assimilated. MADDIX calls EBEN DORR to his ready room and informs the officer of his new mission and he accepts, preparing to leave in a shuttle. Having to pack, EBEN is disturbed when he hears the screams of TUCKER DORR after a night terror. The child confesses to his father about his dreams and how the Bajorans are after him. Eben assures him nothing bad will happen and takes him to MADDIX who promises to look after him. After a successful mission, despite being assimilated, EBEN returns to the Fenrir. They're all beamed into the sickbay. NARYANNA U'ZOTTI is there to tend to Eben, telling him he can be fixed, though it may take some time. ERIB SHRAS continues to be upset with the turn out of the Klingon rescue and apologizes to MADDIX in hopes of understanding. Second Week Back from his borg mission, EBEN DORR is spotting an eye patch to cover his borg implant and playing pirates with TUCKER DORR. When Tucker has an accident he goes into a trance and a wraith comes out, explaining that though he is a wraith he represents a sect of sorts that is neutral and just wants to stop both Prophet/Wraith from meddling. Looking after THREE (previously Ally Knight), NARYANNA U'ZOTTI is working on her, trying to get the implants out and reassuring Three she will be taken care of. Worried about Tuckers predictions, EBEN seeks out CORBAN MADDIX to inquire about what they could do. He tells him what the boy said and Maddix warns there is little he can do to get involved in Bajor religious affairs. Discussing the new mission, MATTHEW HUNTER and J'PEL talk about who is going and settle on the 4 main people. J'Pel's increasing interesting in the Commander becomes more obvious. Hoping to stop TUCKER from having nightmares, EBEN brings him to EZRI since she is counselor. Unsure of her connection with Marcus, Eben doesn't know their history. The Wraiths takes the time to come out and possessed Ezri briefly before leaving. After Eben leaves, EZRI takes the time to contact MARCUS on Bajor and tells him what happened with Eben and tries to convince him that he should hear Tucker out. Her change in behaviour concerns him and he worries about her safety. Fourth Week On their way back to the station, we find HUNTER has been rescued thanks to Sacrose and is recovering in the sickbay. He is visited by a concerned J'PEL who offers to spend some more time with him. MADDIX checks up on HUNTER in his quarters and tells him that he is getting married soon and going on leave for a honeymoon, so the first officer needed to be in good health to take over a bit. MARCUS WOLFE makes the journey to EBEN DORR's quarters and surprised to see BENJAMIN FABBRO there. Excusing his son her and TUCKER DORR talk...erm argue...about the Wraith inside him. Irritated with EBEN's presence Marcus and the man get into a shouting match before Eben is excused and Marcus agrees to be neutral for the moment with the alien in Tucker. Epsu III Plots Second Week On their mission to collect herbal samples on Epsu III, NARYANNA and HUNTER go to the surface with a NPC Ensign Scott. They manage to collect the samples but the electromagnetic storms on the planet create worry and on the way back to the Shuttle, they're attacked by the locals. A man by the name of SACROSE hits Hunter with a dart and seems to mistake Naryanna for a native of the planet whose recently gone mission. Escaping, Ensign Scott gives a brief report to MADDIX who doesn't even seem to remember the man and dismisses him to think. NARYANNA is placed in a room and told by SACROSE that she is actually a woman named Emi Lovvoc and her memory has been altered by a faction known as Drogens and needs to have her memories restored, but she is doubtful. Third Week Now captured, MATTHEW HUNTER wakes up in the hospital fully paralyzed. He is questioned by a woman named Ragan and is accused of being part of a rogue faction called the Drogens who kidnapped a woman named Emi Lovvoc. Once alone, HUNTER takes this time to use his communicator which hadn't been confiscated and contacts CORBAN MADDIX, who grants permission for the man to lie. Forced into a bad place, HUNTER confesses he is a Drogen named Pim who kidnapped NARYANNA U'ZOTTI in order to postpone a trial/execution. Naryanna is confused and has a hard time distinguishing if Hunter is pretending or truly Pim as SACROSE claims. No longer wishing to wait, SACROSE takes NARY to the arena and has Emi's memories put into her mind. Nary no longer remembers her true life and it comes out Sacrose and Emi were engaged. Taking 'EMI' home, SACROSE and her share a moment together, happy that things turned out for the best. EMI is taken to speak with HUNTER, letting him know she will speak kindly of him. Uncertain what is going on, Hunter gets angry and yells at her, trying to convince her she is indeed Naryanna. Fourth Week Discovering that the jewelery on the Drogen was a communicator, SACROSE takes the initiative to contact CORBAN MADDIX. Taking him for his leader, they chat but Maddix is skating on thin ice since he cannot lie. Finally with transporters working, he chances it and beams Sacrose and NARYANNA U'ZOTTI up into the ready room. SACROSE is stunned and thinks this is a mind game. With PAUL GRAZIER keeping watch, CORBAN takes them to Ten Forward and explains everything, returning the true Emi Lovvoc back to her lover. Pah-Wraith Plots Fourth Week Finding they're not on the right course, ARJOH and PASHU EVANEL confront the other members of the ship they are on. After Arjoh gets past Evanel's annoying tendencies, he murders the passengers in a sacrifice to the Pah-Wraiths. Borg Plots First Week Finding the borg cube, EBEN with another Bijani are assimilated. meet with several of the officers who had been made into drones, including ALLYSAAN KNIGHT, now known as THREE. Managing to severe them from the collective, they escape with several other borg with them. Romulan Plots First Week Arriving to Romulus for the first time, ERON BERN is greeted by Tribune ZEVRIN K'PREL. She has come home after the council meetings on Earth. She escorts him to the Cardassian embassy and lets him know there will be several more meetings to follow, in hopes of ironing out details of their alliance. Second Week The first meeting is held on Romulus and ZEVRIN K'PREL is there to share information with ERON BERN. She tells him of her meetings on the Federation and about the dilithium shortages, as well as not to use a popular game around the quadrant. #02 February, 2379 2379 #02 2379 #02